El vengador
by Nemo Robin
Summary: Mi primer fic de Naruto. Shonen ai. SaiNaru, GaaNaru, y NaruSasu. Misión para recuperar a Sasuke ¿Qué pasaría si fuera tu mejor amigo quien te asesinara? ¿Romperías la promesa de proteger a alguien por vengar al ser amado? LEAN POR FA


La lluvia cae salpicando la aldea. Noto unas gotas húmedas resbalar por mis mejillas, tardo un buen rato en darme cuenta de lo que pasa…. Son lágrimas. A pesar de haber leído tanto sobre ellas, nunca pensé que dolerían tanto, o tal vez sea porque son un triste anuncio de que ya no estarás aquí nunca más. Oigo en silencio como todos en Konoha se despiden de ti, es curioso, todos aquellos que tanto te hicieron sentir mal en tu infancia, ahora parecen extrañar al alocado joven de cabellos rubios y mirada franca. Nadie parece recordar al Kyubi que albergabas en tu interior. Levantó la vista al sentir la mirada de Sakura sobre mí. Ha envejecido tanto desde que te fuiste… creo que tu muerte le afectó demasiado, sé que se arrepiente (y se arrepentirá) cada día de su vida por todas las citas que le pediste y ella rechazó, por todas la veces que te hizo menos o que te golpeó sin ninguna razón. Ahora me mira, espera que vaya hacia ella y le haga compañía en su dolor. Sin embargo, no puedo ni quiero hacerlo. Tan pronto como termine tu funeral, dejaré Konoha para siempre.

Abro la puerta de mi departamento. Mis pertenencias han sido guardadas en cajas. No me ocupare de llevar otra cosa que mi viejo libro de dibujo, y la foto en la que aparecemos tú, Sakura, Yamato y yo. Sonrió al recordar el día de la foto, tú estabas mortalmente ofendido por tener que salir conmigo en una foto, yo te respondí con una sonrisa, sin dejarte adivinar que lo que a ti te enfurecía, a mí me hacía sumamente feliz. Sakura mencionó algo de que cuando se tomaron la foto con Sasuke, Naruto se había comportado igual. Lo dijo para reanimarme, pero yo solo vi la cruda realidad detrás de esas palabras. Yo era un reemplazo de Sasuke. Y Naruto siempre me vio así, nunca logré hacer que me viera como yo quería.

Abro un cuaderno y tomo mi bolígrafo. Hace tanto tiempo que no utilizo un bolígrafo para escribir, que no sé ni cómo empezar. Generalmente, todo lo que siento me es más sencillo plasmarlo en un dibujo. "Es hermoso" comentan todos, pero nadie alcanza a comprender el sentimiento encerrado en cada uno de mis dibujos. Nadie sabe leerlos, porque nadie puede comprenderme. Sin embargo, esta vez necesito contar tu historia, la historia de lo que pasó realmente a la hora de tu muerte, es por eso que debo hacer un esfuerzo e intentar comunicarme con palabras.

Al pensar en lo pasado, llego a cuestionarme si todo estaba predestinado o fue mera coincidencia que pasara todo esto. Konoha se vio envuelta en una guerra terrible, como no se recuerda otra en toda su historia. La arena continuaba siendo nuestra aliada, pero teníamos por enemigos a Akatsuki que querían apoderarse del Kyubi, y a Orochimaru, que deseaba destruir Konoha a como diera lugar. Al mismo tiempo, Akatsuki quería asesinar a Orochimaru, nunca supimos el porqué Orochimaru se separó de ellos, pero era un hecho que lo querían muerto. Orochimaru hizo gala de una despreciable caballerosidad al permitirse aplazar el ataque a Konoha, con la esperanza de que matáramos algún otro Akatsuki. Pero había un factor importante que ninguna de las tres partes había considerado seriamente: Uchiha Sasuke.

Él no tardó en convertirse en el problema en común de las tres partes, nunca comprendí como Naruto aún guardaba esperanzas de hacer que Sasuke volviera a ser el de antes. Muchas veces sentí ganas de gritarle, hacerlo reaccionar… tal vez debí haberlo intentado, tal vez entonces Naruto seguiría aquí. O tal vez era su destino quien lo empujaba a continuar persiguiendo una quimera.

La noticia de la muerte de Orochimaru nos tomó por sorpresa a todos. El propio Danzou no supo disimular la gama de emociones que le invadieron ante tal noticia. Tsunade sama no daba crédito a la noticia, creía que era un rumor para que Konoha bajara la guardia. Sin embargo, Jiraiya sama confirmó la muerte del legendario Sanin. El cadáver del shinobi fue trasladado a Konoha. Habían encontrado a su mano derecha, Kabuto, terriblemente malherido, agonizando. Fue él quien reveló el nombre del asesino: Sasuke.

Naruto se debatió interiormente durante semanas, yo podía observarlo, sus sonrisas eran incluso más falsas que las mías, y un par de veces lo vi apretar con ira los puños. No sabía si lo que Sasuke estaba bien o estaba mal, ya que aunque la muerte de Orochimaru era demasiado ventajosa para Konoha, él no podía imaginar a Sasuke asesinando a sangre fría a un shinobi como Orochimaru. Ahí surgía el problema: ya no era el Sasuke que él conocía. Sin embargo, él se decidió por disculpar la acción de Sasuke, comenzó a comentar que Orochimaru se lo merecía en primer lugar por haberle puesto el sello maldito a su mejor amigo, luego comentó que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke para hacerse más fuerte, derrotar a Itachi y regresar a Konoha. Aún cuando sabía que era imposible que ese renegado volviera, no pude evitar quedarme pensativo durante algún tiempo, ya que si él volvía, yo, la sombra, el reemplazo, desaparecería. Habría cumplido mi misión de reemplazo, pero no podría competir en el corazón de Naruto o Sakura por el puesto de Uchiha Sasuke.

Muchas noches me pregunte como sería si Sasuke volviera, sé que también Naruto lo hacía, aunque el enfoque era totalmente diferente. Para él todo eran planes, intentaría recuperar el tiempo perdido. Para mí simplemente sería el final, tendría que renunciar al equipo, tendría que renunciar a Naruto. Sabía muy bien que mi lugar como ANBU, más aún, como Ne, no era junto a ellos, y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme bien estando con ellos, sintiéndome parte de algo, sintiéndome como ser humano y no como arma. Naruto tenía un extraño poder sobre la gente… logró incluso que yo cambiara.

Las noticias de Akatsuki no tardaron en llegar a Konoha, al parecer Sasuke había tenido un encuentro con Deidara y Toby. No sabíamos a qué nivel habría llegado su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, pero el Sharingan era una gran ventaja y había logrado eliminarlos a ambos. Era obvio que iba tras Itachi. Fue entonces que Naruto decidió ir tras él. Le ayudaría a destruir a Itachi, ya que consideraba al Akatsuki culpable de todo lo ocurrido a Sasuke. Razonamientos, órdenes y súplicas no sirvieron de nada. Era un necio después de todo, y aunado a eso estaba la debilidad que la Hokage sentía por él. Nunca entendí porqué le terminaba cumpliendo todos sus caprichos. Fue así que el equipo fue asignado para la misión: Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto… y yo. Todos se mostraron sorprendidos de que pidiera ir en esa misión, probablemente, si la misión resultaba exitosa y Sasuke regresaba, yo terminaría sintiéndome un intruso. Un reemplazo… Sin embargo la sonrisa de agradecimiento que me dedicó Naruto, fue suficiente para darme confianza.

Llegamos al país de la Arena sin ningún inconveniente, Kakashi había planeado que descansáramos ahí antes de seguir adelante. Sabaku no Gaara nos recibió en su casa. Pude notar como sus atenciones se dirigían en especial a Naruto. Otro más que había sufrido los efectos que producía Naruto con su personalidad tan única. Teniendo tantos amigos, no lograba entender por qué se preocupaba tanto por Uchiha Sasuke, pero era un hecho que no se podía evitar. Antes de partir nuevamente, Gaara me pidió que protegiera a Naruto. Luego me dedicó una breve sonrisa. Sí, el lo sabía, sabía que yo también amaba a Naruto.

Seguimos andando, recorriendo diferentes países, dejando unos y volviendo a otros. Sasuke se escabullía como una sombra perseguida por la luz. Siempre que llegábamos a algún lugar donde se rumoraba que habían visto al renegado, este ya se había marchado. Finalmente llegamos hasta una pequeña aldea. Ya no solo se rumoraba que Sasuke estaba ahí, sino que se decía que probablemente Itachi estaría cerca. Acampamos a las afueras, dispuestos a entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Naruto se veía tan ansioso… tan feliz y a la vez tan desesperado como siempre. Sakura se veía nerviosa, pero aún así lograba esbozar una débil sonrisa al pensar en que estaban cerca de Sasuke. Kakashi se veía pensativo, tal vez él, al igual que yo, no creía en esta misión. Me bastó mirar una vez a Naruto para empezar a sentirme abrumado… después de todo, tal vez sería la última vez que pudiera compartir un momento con él, tal vez fuera la última vez que pudiera verlo, tal y como lo hacía en ese momento, sin las restricciones que todo ANBU de la Ne. Sería la última vez que lo vería sonreír y llamarme por mi nombre. Después él volvería con Sasuke y se olvidaría del reemplazo.

El encuentro entre ambos hermanos era casi sobrehumano, ambos peleaban con tanta saña y odio, que difícilmente se creería que ambos eran fruto del mismo vientre. Naruto se metió en el combate a la primera que vio a Sasuke caer. Kakashi quiso detenerlo pero fue inútil. Vi todo el odio de Sasuke reflejado en la cara, no solo odiaba a su hermano, también odiaba a Naruto… sin embargo el no se rindió, comenzó a gritarle intentando hacerlo reaccionar, tratando de desesperadamente de recuperar a su mejor amigo. Entonces Sasuke cambió, todo su instinto asesino incrementó terriblemente, y en ese momento temí por Naruto. Fue demasiado rápido como para poder siquiera evitarlo. No fue como la primera vez, que pude detener su katana antes de que atravesara a Naruto, esta vez estaba demasiado lejos. Una expresión de desgarradora incomprensión y sorpresa se pintó en el rostro que tanto amaba mientras su vida se escapaba. Kakashi corrió de inmediato hacia él seguido por Sakura, sin embargo Naruto ya estaba agonizando….

"No importa contra quien tenga que pelear  
Si me arranca los brazos, lo patearé hasta la muerte.  
Si me arranca las piernas, lo morderé hasta la muerte.  
Si me arranca la cabeza, lo miraré fijamente hasta la muerte  
Y si me arranca los ojos, lo maldeciré desde el otro mundo…"

Sus palabras recurrieron a mi mente, tan claras como la primera vez que las oí y comencé a sentirme interesado por él. Sonaba tan seguro que yo habría apostado a que él vencería a Orochimaru o a quien fuera por tal de salvar a Sasuke. Era una crueldad que muriera a manos de aquel por quien estaba tan dispuesto a dar la vida. Y sin embargo no se veía enfadado ni desilusionado. Murió diciendo que era su culpa por haber intervenido. Sentí la ira apoderarse de mí, quería ser yo quien matara a Sasuke con mis propias manos, después de todo, era mi misión inicial al unirme al equipo Kakashi. Los sentimientos que tanto me habían enseñado a controlar, surgieron de pronto de todo mi ser, los tenía abandonados desde hacía tanto tiempo que decidieron aprovechar ese momento para volverse en mi contra. Sentí que mis piernas temblaban, quise salir corriendo, gritar, saltar de un acantilado y causarme todo el daño posible. Hacer algo que provocara que ambos Uchiha me atacaran, cualquier acto que conllevara dolor físico y lograra neutralizar el dolor que me invadía al ver el cuerpo exánime de Naruto.

Kakashi debió ver mis pensamientos, ya que se apresuro a darnos la orden de regresar a Konoha. Sakura lloraba a mares, yo me encontraba ensimismado. Kakashi permanecía impasible como siempre, pero pude notar el temblor en su voz cuando nos dio la orden de volver. Tomó a Naruto entre sus brazos y comenzó a guiarnos. Dejamos a ambos hermanos concluyendo sus asuntos ¿Qué nos importaban ya? Podían matarse entre ellos si querían, muerto Naruto, la principal causa de esta misión, no tenía sentido completarla.

No supe cómo llegamos a Konoha teniendo Sakura los ojos tan hinchados y yo sin poder actuar de forma normal. Nuestra llegada solo provocó una oleada de tristeza en Konoha. Tsunade sama rompió a llorar al momento de ver el cadáver de Naruto, incluso Jiraiya se derrumbó, pareció envejecer de golpe. Iruka murmuraba en voz baja que no podía ser, que ese no era Naruto, sus ojos giraron hacia nosotros pidiéndonos una explicación. Creo que su dolor era de los más grandes, porque ni siquiera pudo llorar para desahogarse.

Gai sensei y su equipo llegaron de inmediato, seguidos por Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino. Konohamaru y su equipo llegaron más tarde. Todo eso se convirtió en una escena desgarradora incluso para un Ne como yo. Kiba abrazaba a Hinata, que estaba completamente destrozada. Pude comprenderla, su amor platónico había muerto. Akamaru gemía lastimosamente, Chouji abrazaba a Ino, Lee y Gai se habían quedado sin palabras, la fuerza de la juventud que tanto proclamaban yacía irónicamente muerta. Pude notar las lágrimas brotar de los ojos de Shino, aún debajo de todo lo que le tapaba la cara, podía notarse la húmeda despedida para su nakama. Neji permanecía aparte, sin llorar ni decir nada, pero no podía disimular el terrible efecto que le había causado la noticia. Aquel que le enseñó que el destino se puede cambiar, ya no podría seguir siendo un reto a superar. Shikamaru reaccionó de forma bastante madura, o tal vez fuera que al igual que Neji, no quería derrumbarse frente a todos. Casi podía adivinar lo que pensaba, y es que lo mismo que pensó él lo pensaron muchos… Naruto se había convertido en alguien invencible para muchos de nosotros, sin importar cuantas veces tropezara, siempre se volvía a levantar. Era bastante doloroso ver que no se levantaría nunca más. Shikamaru se estremeció sólo una vez, cuando Konohamaru entró corriendo sin tocar y comenzó a gritarle a Naruto, pidiéndole que se levantara, pidiéndole que no lo dejara solo. Todos gritábamos eso en nuestro interior, pero fue inútil. Por primera vez, Naruto, que siempre respondía al grito de ayuda de alguien, no pudo respondernos.

Y así regreso al punto de partida de mi relato, luego del funeral de Naruto, Konoha quedó bastante apagada. No parecía la misma. Veo a Gaara y a sus hermanos caminando hacia la entrada principal y decido unirme a ellos. Nada me detiene en esta villa. Iré a averiguar si fue Sasuke o Itachi quien ganó la batalla, y en caso de que el renegado haya vencido, pienso derrotarle con mis propias manos. Danzou me enseñó algunas técnicas tiempo atrás, para que las usara en caso de que mi objetivo fuera más fuerte que yo.

Gaara me observa en silencio. Puedo ver que no me culpa por lo ocurrido. Sin decir nada echamos a andar detrás de sus hermanos. Dejo atrás la aldea sin saber si volveré a verla algún día, o si sobrevivirá a sus enemigos tal y como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Siento que mi cabeza comienza a dolerme. La verdad es que no me importa si la aldea llega a su fin. La única persona que me importaba realmente ha muerto.

Gaara se despide de mí, prescindiendo de frases como "Nos vemos luego". Creo que nuevamente ha podido leer mis movimientos. Sabe que pienso ir a matar a Sasuke. Y sabe que esta vez no fallare, porque la única persona que me habría podido impedir matarlo está muerta. Sé que de no ser por su responsabilidad como Kazekage, iría gustoso conmigo a vengar a Naruto. Siento su mirada sobre mí mientras me interno en el desierto. No sé cuánto tiempo me tomará encontrar a Sasuke, pero siento compasión por Gaara, porque tan pronto como encuentre a Sasuke, le destruiré y luego moriré yo mismo. Él en cambio, deberá permanecer durante mucho tiempo en este mundo, recordando…

Avanzó con pasos firmes hacia la muerte, sé que Naruto estaría cabreadísimo de verme tan decidido de matar a Sasuke, el mismo Sasuke que permanece ahí parado, viéndome despectivamente. Pronuncio el nombre de Naruto mientras mis manos comienzan a realizar los sellos que ni siquiera el Sharingan puede interpretar. Se abre el abismo a nuestros pies, primero cae él y luego caigo yo. Me lanza una mirada de odio al sentir su fin tan cerca, luego su mirada se apaga cuando su cuerpo es devorado por el Oni que invoqué. Mi cuerpo cae cerca del suyo, siento como mi vida se escapa, sonrió a pesar de no saber si iré al cielo o al infierno… sin saber ni siquiera si hay algo después de esta vida o si volveré a ver esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta. Y sin embargo soy feliz, porque aunque Naruto no habría aprobado el asesinato de Sasuke, yo también logre cambiar mi destino. Deje de ser el reemplazo del vengador para convertirme en el _vengador._


End file.
